


Knight in Shining Armour

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aranea kicks some ass, Cor knows whats up, Crowe being sappy and in love, F/F, Fluff, Gay as hell, save me from these rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Some mercenaries, like Aranea, have morals, but the ones who ambush her in the middle of the day in the thick woods of eastern Gralea do not have those morals.She can defend herself just fine, but even she can admit when things have turned sour, and by the time she’s realized that there’s nowhere to run - that she’s been completely blindsided and cornered - it’s too late to escape her fate. If she’s lucky they’ll give her back to Lucis for a ransom, if not then…





	Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly just an excuse to write Aranea with bloodied heels but it took a turn and now its just gay as hell

Aranea is a scrappy woman, always has been and always will be. Her tongue is sharp and her skill is even sharper, forged through a childhood of blackened blood and medical steel; it’s the reason Crowe fell in love with her to begin with. They’re both insatiable women with fiery tempers and a love for the battlefield. Sure, they’d probably do well in politics, but give them an enemy to fight and they’ve never been more at home. 

Crowe specializes in magic and prefers to keep a distance but that doesn't mean she can't get into a fist fight if it’s necessary. Aranea, on the other hand, is a fighter who leaves no openings; quick on her feet and deadly with her lance, she practically dominates any battlefield she lands upon. She’s a mercenary, of course, which means that Crowe can’t be very open with her friends about who she’s dating. 

Aranea isn't the type to brag, anyway, so it’s relatively easy to keep their tryst on the down-low. Nyx and Libertus clearly know about it, being the perceptive bastards they are, but they thankfully choose not to comment and only throw Crowe a few smug smirks and waggled eyebrows every other week. Biggs and Wedge are beginning to suspect, according to Aranea, but she doubts they’ll kick up much of a fuss in the long run. 

They’re all very private people who’d rather not meddle in each other’s personal lives. That suits Crowe just fine; she can keep her hands to herself - it's not the hardest thing in the world. That self-assurance stays with her for all of a month before she throws it out the window and straight into a burning furnace.

She’s seen the way Aranea fights plenty of times before, but seeing her girlfriend fighting to  _ defend _ her is completely new. Some mercenaries, like Aranea, have morals, but the ones who ambush her in the middle of the day in the thick woods of eastern Gralea do not have those morals. 

She can defend herself just fine, but even she can admit when things have turned sour, and by the time she’s realized that there’s nowhere to run - that she’s been completely blindsided and cornered - it’s too late to escape her fate. If she’s lucky they’ll give her back to Lucis for a ransom, if not then…

She starts to think of something else, a prayer maybe, before it’s abruptly cut short by her own shock when Aranea runs through the bushes and roundhouses one of the mercenaries with her heels. She catches him in the eye and makes him yell in pain, stumbling back as blood pours down his face. Aranea wastes no time in summoning her lance and using it to create a gust of wind that blows back the other mercs, creating a definitive clearing between her and them.

Three, maybe four, charge at her in the hopes of overwhelming her with brute force, but Aranea merely smiles, bending backwards to dodge two swords aiming for her face and then she places her hands flat on the ground and kicks one of the mercs - a woman with auburn hair - in the chin, and then spins on her hands to knock back the others. The fight continues in a similar fashion; she uses her lance to force distance between them, making sure that Crowe is well protected and that they’re focused solely on Aranea even as she beats them down with her kicks and punches. 

A few of them are smart enough to retreat, and they’re spared for the effort. The others aren't so lucky. Crowe counts at least ten dead and fifteen grievously injured by the end of it all, her stiff muscles only relaxing once Aranea dismisses her lance and drops down in front of her, caressing her face with concern and frustration in her eyes. 

“Idiot!” she snaps, tears blurring her vision. “What were you doing getting yourself into this mess!? Imagine what might have happened if I didn’t find you when I did!”

“I know,” Crowe says, quietly, relieved that they’re both fine. “But I can’t always be the perfect knight in shining armour. That's your job, isn't it?”

It’s an inside joke from the first time they ever met. Aranea sighs, leaning forward to rest her head against Crowe’s chest, listening to her heartbeat for comfort. “Idiot,” she says again, quieter this time. 

The walk back to Crowe’s base is silent. Aranea should leave before Cor sees her, but she takes the risk and stays, supporting Crowe’s weight on her shoulder. “I’m not pure enough to be a knight,” she mutters when they can see Cor calmly walking towards them. He’s always been a rational man, so he won't attack on sight at least. Aranea’s heels are splattered with blood, she notices, somehow finding it amusing. 

Maybe it’s the adrenaline wearing off, or maybe its the head injury finally showing itself, but Crowe reaches up to kiss Aranea, slipping her tongue past the mercenaries lips for a brief moment before she straightens herself out to address her superior. 

Cor doesn't comment on it, simply nodding his thanks to Aranea and silently taking Crowe from her. Aranea lets it happen, mostly because she’s in shock from the kiss and Crowe hopes her message was clear.

Aranea may be a mercenary, but nobody in this war has gotten away with clean hands, so she’ll always be pure enough for Crowe’s tastes; Aranea will always be Crowe’s knight in shining black armour, no matter what the world might have to say. Cor doesn't question her about the kiss but he does leave a gentle warning about privacy before he hands her off to the healers. 

She takes one last look back and isn't surprised to see that Aranea has left. She still feels a little disappointed though. 

“She’ll be back,” Cor tells her, walking off with a smile edging at the corners of his mouth, “she always is.”


End file.
